In this regard, an electrical connection is known from the publication DE 10 2006 017 436 A1. For connecting a conductor to a component, the electrical connection comprises a connecting body which is configured for an electrical connection with the conductor. The connecting body comprises a first part and at least a protrusion, which extends from the first part. The connection furthermore comprises a fastening element, which is associated with the connecting body in order to connect the connecting body to the component.
The at least one protrusion can be connected to the component and is configured in order to remove non-conductive coatings from the component when the connecting body is connected to the component. Although such a protrusion can remove coatings from the component when the connecting body is connected to the component, this protrusion, however, is not able to securely lock a loosening of the fastening element, more so since the at least one protrusion only makes possible a frictional connection when fixing the fastening element.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to improve a cable terminal for connecting an electric cable to a component of a motor vehicle and more reliably lock a loosening of the connection. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.